


Love at First Sight

by soo



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-22
Updated: 2005-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson meets Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm insane and lunaris keeps encouraging my insanity.

Anderson squatted down next to the pile of rolling puppies. He stretched out his hand towards them and waited calmly.

A reddish brown spaniel untangled herself from the pack and scampered across the floor. A cautious lick to his hand was all the warning he received before the ball of fur was on him.

He rocked back on his heels. "Well, hello girl." He scooped her up in his arms and scratched her behind the ears. He chuckled softly as she licked his hand again. "You're very affectionate aren't you?"

She barked in agreement.

"I think I'll call you, Molly."


End file.
